Conventional electrical batteries, capacitors, and fuel cells are typically formed using stamped metal insert molding connectors and/or a layering process using several different material types, in several different forms (powder, liquid, solid), with no particular physical commonality. As such, conventional batteries may develop decreased charge capacity due to the separation of the anode and cathode from the electrolyte within the case of the battery.
As a conventional, solid state battery is charged and discharged, the anode and cathode can begin to separate from the electrolyte, creating voids between the interfaces of the electrodes and electrolyte. Air may enter these voids, causing separation of the electrodes from the electrolyte. This separation may reduce the efficiency and/or output of the battery.
As the use of batteries, capacitors and fuel cells to power devices increases, a need exists for more reliable and robust batteries, capacitors, and fuel cells that have an increased charge density and/or increased charging life. Further, conventional batteries may benefit from improved methods of manufacture that result in greater structural integrity against vibration and impact.